This invention relates to a manual-type miniature atomizer and more particularly to a manual-type miniature atomizer usable in both a normal upright position as well as in an inverted position for atomizing the desired unit volume of perfume, cosmetic preparations and the like by one depressing operation of the spray head.
Various proposals have been made for miniature atomizers of the manual type. For example, in one proposal described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,836, a single cylinder is formed midway of a liquid passage extending from a liquid container to a nozzle outlet in an atomizer head. In operation, when the atomizer head is depressed, a piston formed at the lower end of a bored stem which depends from the atomizer head, is removed downward within a cylinder. As a result, the liquid, which has been confined in the cylinder, is permitted to pass through the bore of the stem and then to spurt from the nozzle outlet. At this instant, the liquid thus discharged will be mixed with ambient air and atomized into desired fine mist. When the atomizer head is set free after the depressing operation, the piston is moved upward together with the head by the action of a built-in coil spring so that a vacuum is established in the cylinder. The vacuum will open a check valve beneath the cylinder to admit the liquid from the container into the cylinder. However, this type of atomizer can only be used in an upright or slightly inclined position and will not function at all in an inverted position since there is no way for the liquid to reach the area adjacent to the check valve.